


Stitches

by Max72



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda Secret Santa, Post Andrew as Lash, Post-Episode: s03e09 Closure, comic-art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max72/pseuds/Max72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philinda Secret Santa - </p><p>The prompt Stitches by Shawn Mendes.</p><p>The first part relates to Melinda post Andrew reveal and the second is set very much within the episode Closure and what Phil is going through</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=vren0i)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=j9vehu)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=335cn6c)


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wpl7vc)


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=icl69w)


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mnjdc5)


	7. Chapter 7

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=i77okz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Do come visit me, it free of charge! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mitchnel38


End file.
